Your Character (Save the Date)
Your Character in Save the Date is the main protagonist of the Save the Date series. Although her default name is "Lauren Jennings", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose the skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality You are a multi-organizer, formerly an accountant who also ran side-errands for your former boss. In Chapter 5, you can describe yourself as "a dork with a temper the size of Texas." Chapters [[:Category:Save the Date|'Series']]/[[Save the Date|'Book']]: Save the Date * Chapter 1: Maid of Honor * Chapter 2: From This Day Forward * Chapter 3: Second Chances * Chapter 4: Icing on the Cake * Chapter 5: One in a Million * Chapter 6: For Better, For Worse * Chapter 7: Deed I Do * Chapter 8: Down the Aisle * Chapter 9: Wild About You * Chapter 10: Knight in Shining Armor * Chapter 11: Cold Feet * Chapter 12: As You Are * Chapter 13: Anything for You * Chapter 14: We Gather Here Today * Chapter 15: Love and Marriage Relationships Alison Alison is your best friend from East Lake Elementary school in New Jersey, and at her wedding, you are her Maid of Honor. You also are her informal wedding planner, making sure everything she wanted on her special day would come true. She tries to match-make you with Simon, either romantically or as a friend depending on your character's chosen sexuality. Best Man He is Alison's husband's best friend and the Best Man at their wedding. Although you can flirt with him at the wedding reception, you clash with him later when he fires you from your job and protests his sister choosing you as her own wedding planner. You can choose to romance him. Simon Hendricks He reconnected with Alison ten years ago through social media, and she invited him to her wedding where you run into him. He recently moved to New York City to start reporting for the New York Daily Register. You can choose to rekindle a friendship or romance with him. Lindsay When you take Monica to a dress shop, Lindsay immediately notices you and gushes about fitting you for a wedding dress. You tell her that you're actually the wedding planner, and she stumbles awkwardly. You can choose to become friends or romance her. Dale Depending on your choices, Dale is either your ex-boyfriend or your ex-girlfriend of three years. A few years ago, s/he left you at the altar for a "busty blonde girl" named Bitsy. You had not seen them since then until you run across them at Lindsay's dress shop. Character Personalization Faces and Hair SD Face.jpg|Faces SD Hair.jpg|Hair SD The Glamorous Life Hairstyle .png|'The Glamorous Life' Hairstyle Outfit Choices SD Initial.jpg|Maid of Honor Dresses SD Daily Grind.jpg|'Casual Daily Grind' Outfit SD New You.png|'New You' Outfit SD Wedding Dress.png|Wedding Dress SD Clean Up.png|'Clean Up' Outfit SD Dynamite Dame.png|'Dynamite Dame' Outfit SD Always the Bridesmaid.png|'Always the Bridesmaid' Outfit SD Dream Dress.png|'Dream Dress' Outfit SD Sexy Beast.png|'Sexy Beast' Outfit SD Another Maiden Fair.png|'Another Maiden Fair' Outfit SD Be Our Guest .png|'Be Our Guest' Outfit SD Perfect For You.png|'Perfect For You' Outfit Miscellaneous Save the Date Official.png|Promo RCD Roses Bouquet.jpg|Bouquet you catch SD nora monica gift to MC.jpg|Gift from Nora and Monica SD TRM reused heart key.jpg|Key to new office Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Save the Date. * * This book reuses the female faces, hairstyles, and two outfits from the Red Carpet Diaries series. * Your character is from New Jersey before she moved to New York City. * Your character is in her twenties. You worked at Concept Events for three years as an accountant before you were fired. ** In Chapter 5's premium scene, you reveal you have a degree in communications. ** In Chapter 10, your character reveals that she is 25 years old. * If the players decides to keep the default surname, she shares the same surname with Morgan Jennings from the High School Story series. * In Chapter 12, the player can determine if your character has a father, stepfather, or father figure in her life. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Save the Date' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT